


lie.

by chxrry_koo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrry_koo/pseuds/chxrry_koo
Summary: just a small iwaoi angst drabble I wrote when I was bored
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	lie.

Hajime loves many things about Tooru,

Hajime loves the way Tooru smiles his smile would bring light to the room and not the fake smile he gives everyone, no the genuine one. The one he doesn't show to anyone unless it's Hajime. The one he used to give when they won a game back in high school. The one he used to give when he got excited or when he got good news.

Hajime loves how Tooru gets him, loves how he can see through him. The way they could spend the whole day talking about nothing and everything without getting bored of each other. The way they can just sit in comfortable silence. The way Tooru would hug him if he notices something is wrong and will keep comforting him all day.

Most importantly Hajime loves Tooru's eyes. His breathtaking angelic eyes. Hajime always seems to lose himself in them, those large consuming chocolate-colored eyes. Hajime fell deeply in love in those galaxy eyes that always seemed to intrigue him. Tooru's eyes were inviting and warm and were as deep as the ocean anyone that looked at them could see their whole world reflect in them. Hajime always thought that if you at least got a glance at Tooru's big brown eyes you'd be blessed for a lifetime.

Tooru's looked elegant, divine as he was standing at the end of the aisle he looked as handsome as ever.

A beautiful woman wearing a gorgeous white gown started walking down the aisle at that exact moment he remembered.

He remembered he was the _best friend_ , will always be the best friend, and nothing more. Hajime wants to scream and cry but he stayed strong for Tooru. 

Hajime is going to be okay.

\-----

It was a _lie._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos it makes me really happy!!  
> anyways I'm sorry lmao


End file.
